


Skate date!

by SusieSunflower23



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:19:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21975736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SusieSunflower23/pseuds/SusieSunflower23
Kudos: 2





	Skate date!

Webby: Huh? This isn't my room! Where am I? No freakin' way Duckburg has a park this nice 😅

She spots Fenton sitting on the steps of a gazebo, but he's not alone. Next to him is another duck around 4-5 years old.

Webby: Hey, Fenton! Who's that?

He doesn't hear her or see her and listens to the little duck sing Somewhere only we know (Lily Allen)

Fenton: That was great, little Sue!

Webby: Are you ignoring me, Fenton!?

Dewey: They can't hear you! Because you're dreaming!

Webby: But you can?

Dewey: Again, it's your dream! What am I doing here?! You tell me!

Webby: No clue

Dewey grins

Dewey: Wanna know who Little Sue is?

Webby: Sure

Dewey: So do I! Let's watch them!

Webby: I thought you knew!

Dewey: Nope! Now zip it!

Upon closer inspection, Webby and Dewey see that Little Sue uses crutches and was trying to cheer up Fenton for some reason.

Webby: He's always so happy and headstrong! What would he need cheering up for?

Dewey: Bet you anything it's got something to do with my mom!

Fenton: I thought she would finally be able to come skating with us.

Webby: What's the problem?! Spit it out!

Fenton: Oh, Della...

Sue: I'm sorry, papa

Dewey and Webby: PAPA?!?!?

Dewey: WHY WOULD SHE CALL HIM THAT?!? Unless...

Webby: She's your sister

Dewey: My first sister!? Yahoo!!!

Susie: Come on papa, put on your skates! And skate around the gazebo!

Fenton puts on the skates and tap dances!

Dewey: Well, sheesh! Since when does he know how to do that?!?

Webby grins


End file.
